custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ToaTusk
We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! ::::—The CBW Community Team}} Welcometo the CBW Toa Tusk! If you have any questions or just wanna talk feel free to let me know. Talk 15:41, September 25, 2013 (UTC) I am neither an adminastartor nor a pretender. I just like to greet and help people :D. Here is the coding from one of my pages with the coding for the image in bold. If you would like I can set it up for you. Viretha is a female Matoran of Earth. Also please remember to sign your post using 4 ~~~~ or the signiature button. Talk 15:59, September 25, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! Talk 16:54, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to this Wiki, Mr. Tusk. After looking through the version history of my talk page I was able to figure out who wrote that message to me; please make sure you leave these ~~~~ after every message on talk pages so people know who wrote to them. It's nice to hear one of the first things you saw in this wiki was my comic. Two parts of the trilogy are completed already; The first comic series being Uprising and Patriots as the second. If you want to follow the entire story I would suggest you read it in the right order :) -- 20:26, September 25, 2013 (UTC) I use the comic program Comic Life 2, but it's not for free. You can test all the features however with the 30days-demo. In my view it's worth the price, but you have to decide on your own. Most of the free editors can't edit a certain image size and you have to reduce quality in order to make a comic. This program doesn't have these disadvantages. -- 04:29, September 26, 2013 (UTC) You can change your signature by moving your mouse over your username in the top right corner, and clicking on the My Preferences button that appears. You can change a bunch of other things there as well. That tag usually means your page doesn't have proper layout. Make sure all of your pages are set up according to these pages. Be sure you use correct grammar and spelling as well. Once you think you've done all of those you need to ask an admin for permission to remove the tag. I usually ask ThatDevilGuy. I hope I was able to help! Talk 13:40, September 26, 2013 (UTC) It's the same place; just choose your operating system and then click "free Trial". It should start downloading. -- 13:43, September 26, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome and I am happy to help. Talk 13:49, September 26, 2013 (UTC) You're not bothering me at all! I was a noob a month or 2 ago myself. Here'es the coding for my signature: Talk. The picture in my signature was done in my laptops paint program using word art. I can make one for you if you'd like as I have done it for someone else as well. Talk 13:56, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Response I do not know how to make a custom signature, sorry. About the template on the Tusk page: check your grammar, orthography and punctuation, that is what it means ;) --Aljarreau 14:00, September 26, 2013 (UTC) I linked you the website already. It helps reading the messages I've send you. -- 15:01, September 26, 2013 (UTC) I would never get mad at somebody I was able to inspire :) When you upload your comic, make sure you post it on a page. I'm not gping to dig through the "images" section, that's just too much work :P Will it take place outside or inside? -- 17:21, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Where is it uploaded? -- 18:37, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Broken! Hey! When you upload your comic, never replace the picture with the same name! You just destroyed the beginning of my comic with that and I have to reupload it. Great work. -- 04:35, September 27, 2013 (UTC) You haven't really destroyed anything and I still have those pages saved on my PC. It's just that I recommended my comic that day to another user and he will most likely be very confused. You can still ask me questions whenever you want. Everybody is a "noob" when he begins something he never did before, you should've seen me, new to wikia, 4 years ago :) -- 18:09, September 28, 2013 (UTC) This can quite easily be fixed be re-uploading the images, but changing their name. :P Instead of calling them Page 1 and so forth, give them a more descriptive name, and include the title of your story in it. :P Reverted I've reverted your replacements of my comic pages so the damage is undone. You have to re-upload your pages again, but please make sure to rename before you upload them :) -- 19:10, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Niyyan As I wrote in my Update, Niyyan is NOT one of my own characters, but was created by deviantART user Rahiden. --Aljarreau 13:19, October 1, 2013 (UTC) It's not a noob thing not to own masks... I for instance also don't own many red or green colored Kanohi from the packs. The brown Ruru is a misprint anyway, I just wanted to check if you had it. But you're right, Aescela is a character that just doesn't work with a wrong Kanohi. If you want your images the right size and a correct order, I would suggest you use this: ... Insert your file's name in the FILENAME space. If the size is too big, just change the number before the px. If it still doesn't work you can contact me again and I'll fix it. -- 19:20, October 10, 2013 (UTC) I don't think that mask would match her. The Kanohi Kakama Nuva is too huge and to manly, that's not something a female Matoran would wear. It's great you found a place for her, but like you said before; she needs one of the two Kanohi I suggested because otherwise the character won't look like her. -- 19:36, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh, thank you. :D That's very kind, though I don't think of "Terminator" being a particularly effective creation. :P He's essentially just a tweaked version of the Rotor set, which bugs me still to this day. Still, it's nice to know that you think highly of the character and nicer still that you were kind enough to drop me a line. :D Yes, I will go ahead and tell youm that you won the Axonn Hordika Contest-because you did! congratulations! I'll have your prizes ready soon! :-) your ratings Hordika-like 10/10 Axonn-like 6/10 Crepiness 9/10 deadlyness (judged by looks) 10/10 =35/40 points 23:19, January 17, 2014 (UTC) It's perfect! Thank you! :D[http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artek_the_crazy_one Artek the crazy one] So... All Po Characters, eh? I could do it. I dunno why, but I always bought the Stone characters... They are not the most popular ones, either. But it fits me, so sure. I could do Carapar (although Reidak has always been my fav piraka). [[User:Mrcrackerpants|'BIONICLE'Toa!]] ''Follow the light...'' 21:46, January 24, 2014 (UTC)